The World Is Black
by JennMoriarty
Summary: Viajando por los recuerdos que nos narran la historia de lo que hubo detrás de aquel hombre que logró aterrorizar parte de Inglaterra llamado: James Moriarty.


-Puede que la historia tenga fallas ya que solo decidí sacar todos los viejos escritos que tenía en el móvil... Si encuentran falla, avisadme y la corregiré~

-Sherlock ni sus personajes me pertenecen; Son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de Steven Moffat y Mark Gattis. El nombre de Evy Moriarty y básicamente algunas partes del canon fue de lo que y yo alguna vez tuvimos así que el 50% va para ella; Aún así no es una historia en conjunto, sólo me dediqué a re-utilizar canons viejos ~

-El título es una canción random de... Good Charlotte, nada que ver con la historia pero bueh (?) 

**The World Is Black**

**Por: JennMoriarty**

**Palabras:** 1,836

* * *

El reloj marcaba las seis cuarenta y cinco de la tarde; El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer y dejaba escuchar los aleteos de los pajaros volviendo a sus nidos en los arboles; Las luces de la acera comenzaban a encenderse y algunas estrellas comenzaban a asomarse por el cielo mientras algunas nubes empezaban a disiparse.

Un pequeño niño pelinegro bajaba la mirada del cielo despues de cinco minutos y decidia finalmente, meterse a su casa y marcharse directo a su habitacion.

A veces el mundo en el que vivia se le figuraba tan monotono; Siempre el mismo final a cada dia, siempre las luces se encendian a una hora, siempre los vecinos llegaban en sus autos de sus trabajos y entraban a sus casas a besar a sus esposas en las mejillas y tal vez a cargar al pequeño de la familia para despues disponerse a cenar en familia y hablar cada uno de su dia.

Siempre, al final del dia, la luna se asomaba por el mismo lado y su luz chocaba de lleno contra su alcoba, iluminandola lo suficiente para evitar que por las noches se viera obligado a encender alguna luz artificial.

Y eso, realmente le enfermaba.

El odiaba lo monotono, el salia por las noches y hacia alguna actividad para alargar un poco mas, para cambiar la rutina, pero siempre en su casa todo era igual.

Jim tenia un horario para su familia; Sabia que los Lunes su padre llegaba alegre del empleo, le contaba a su madre de su dia, se sentaba en su sillon favorito y veia deportes por el televisor mientras tomaba un vaso de soda; Sabia que los Lunes por la noche, su padre siempre le pedia que se acercara y lo sentaba en su rodilla y veian el partido del deporte que fuera que estiviera por television juntos hasta que su madre les llamara a cenar; Sabia que cenaban como una familia funcional y finalmente, su padre decia "Tienes un gran futuro por delante, hijo; No desperdicies tu vida en algo inutil" para despues desordenarle los cabellos y mandarlo a dormir; Sabia que los Lunes eran buenos dias.

Tambien sabia que los Martes su padre llegaba un poco mas tarde y fastidiado; Dejaba el portafolio en una parte de la casa, normalmente en las escaleras y le ordenaba a Jim que fuera por un vaso de agua y una pastilla para la cabeza; Sabia que esa noche, su padre pondria el noticiero y criticaria a la seguridad del pais para despues solo ir a la cocina a picar lo que fuera que hubiera de cena antes de irse a su alcoba; Jim sabia que esa noche debia de cubrir sus oidos hasta que su relojs marcara las doce quince para evitar escuchar gritos de sus padres en la alcoba.

Los Miercoles empeoraban, ya que Jim sabia que ese dia su padre llegaba mucho mas tarde, probablemente despues de la cena; Sabia que cuando llegaba su madre hablaba con el en el recibidor y le dejaba en la cocina para lavar los trastes y servir un plato a su padre; Sabia que despues de cinco platos lavados, su madre entraria llorando a la cocina y se encargaria de terminar; Sabia que su padre tampoco cenaria y ni siquiera dormiria ahí esa noche.

Por la noche del Jueves, Jim no iba a ver a su padre todo el dia; Cenaria solo y veria television sentado en el suelo de la sala; Subiria el volumen para evitar escuchar a las once y media el llanto desconsolado de su madre y el ruido de vasos romperse en el comedor; Sabia que a las doce debia de apagar el televisor e ir a por su ahora dormida o inconciente madre a la cocina y llevarla al dormitorio para que descanzara; que debia de limpiar el desastre del comedor y ocultar los frascos naranjas de pastillas entre sus ropas para que su madre no se sintiera peor por la mañana siguiente; Jim sabia que los Jueves no dormiria ya que pasaria velando el sueño de su madre.

Los Viernes eran los dias que Jim mas odiaba ya que, las noches de Viernes el y su madre salian al cine en una forma de disculpas de ella para el; Volvian antes de las ocho para preparar la cena, cenaban juntos y veian la television hasta que, con ruidos sordos escucharan entrar a su padre, tropezando con los muebles y lanzando cosas al suelo; Jim sabia que habria una discucion y su padre los insultaria a ambos; Jim sabia que su. Madre le diria que se fuera a su alcoba y Jim siempre se quedaria en las escaleras, escuchando como su padre discutia con su madre, como ella le reclamaba de una amante y el solo reia y bufaba con ironia; Sabia que esa noche su madre era la que no dormiria ahí y su padre cobraria su ira contra todo el vidrio a su alcance e iria a buscar mas alcohol despues de destruir la casa. Jim tampoco dormiria ya que tenia que arreglar toda la casa por completo y tendria que buscar a su madre despues de las dos de la madrugada para traerla semi inconciente de vuelta a casa y obligarla a dormir.

El Sabado, Jim daria lo que fuera por no estar en su casa despues de las nueve. Su padre llegaba alcoholizado a la casa, no habria cena, no habria television, no habria forma de huir los Sabados ya que, su padre comenzaba a discutir con su madre, a gritarse con ella, a insultarlo a el y a comenzar a discutir con el de temas estupidos para despues gritar un "Soy tu padre!" Y golpearlo; Sabia que su madre intervendria y la paliza la recibiria ella hasta quedar sangrando en el piso de la sala y llorando; Sabia que escucharia un "Vete a tu alcoba Jim, ahora!" De parte de ella, pero el no iba a obedecer, confrontaria a su padre generando otra paliza hasta casi matarlo a golpes, lo patearia y su madre solo lloraria; Asi pasaba hasta las doce de la noche, cuando su padre se daba cuenta de lo que habia pasado, y los veia aturdido, antes de irse de casa de nuevo.

Esa noche, Jim sabia que tenia que curar las heridas de su madre y las suyas, que veria a su madre llorar desconsoladamente y pedir que todo se acabara de una vez.

Y finalmente, Jim sabia que los Domingos, su padre llegaba con un gran ramo de gardenias y se las daba a su madre pidiendole perdon; Sabia que la besaria y le prometeria cambiar, sabia que su madre le creeria y sabia que despues de eso, pasarian todo el dia juntos; sabia que despues de eso, el lo llevaria a jugar baseball en el parque y a las siete volverian a cenar en familia e irian a casa a ver television los tres juntos; Sabia que a las ocho su padre le juraba a ambos que no volveria a beber y luego acompañaba a Jim a dormir, arropandolo y susurrando un suave "Perdon hijo" antes de irse de su alcoba.

Esa era una de las razones principales por las cfuales Jim Moriarty deseaba salir de la rutina, porque deseaba que nada de eso siguiera pasando, pero sabia que seguiria sucediendo.

Hasta un dia, despues de cumplir los catorce años, todo cambio en su vida.

Un Sabado por la noche, su madre cambio la rutina; Intervino en la golpiza pero no grito que se fuera; en cambio se levanto del suelo y acomodo sus ropas, limpio sus lagrimas y camino hacia la alcoba con parsimonia, siendo seguida violentamente por su padre y con miedo por Jim; Ambos la vieron sentada en la cama de la recamara principal, les sonrio a ambos y saco del cajon de la mesita de noche un revolver.

-D-Deja eso Evy... Puede ser peligroso! -Exclamo su padre.

La pelinegra solo sonrio y solto un par de lagrimas mas, mirando a su esposo y negando con la cabeza. Sus ojos viraron hacia Jim y le miraron con amor profundo.

-Cuidate mucho, Jim... Tienes un gran futuro por delante; No desperdicies tu vida en algo inutil -Murmuro su madre dejando que Jim empalideciera cuando vio que ponia el revolver en su boca.

Su padre habia olvidado lo ebrio que estaba y se apresuro hasta su esposa a tratar de quitarle el revolver, pero ella solo jalo el gatillo y un sonido sordo del arma resono por toda la calle, las sabanas y parte de la pared fueron manchadas por la sangre de su madre.

Jim miro como su cuerpo caia inerte en el colchon con el arma en mano, con una mirada de alivio en sus ojos castaños y la sangre se acomulaba en el blanco edredon que curbia su cama; miro como su padre se arrodillaba ante ella y tomaba sus manos; escuchaba a su padre gritar y pedir perdon, suplicar porque no fuera cierto.

El solo estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, mirando la escena; No podia sentir nada, era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, como si con ese sonido del revolver tambien le hubieran arrebatado la vida a el.

Aquel Sabado fue el mas largo de su vida.

Su padre despues de dejar de llorar, se ducho, llamo al forense y les pidio que llevaran a su esposa al hospital. Le ordeno que se fuera a duchar y Jim solo obedecio por inercia.

Se ducho, se vistio; extrañamente, saco un pantalon de mezclilla negro, camisa y saco del mismo color, yendo con su padre al forense, luego al velatorio y finalmente al entierro de su madre.

Nunca nadie supo porque Evy Moriarty se habia suicidado, ni porque poseia un revolver; Amigos de la familia asistieron al entierro, todos dandole el pesame a su padre y a Jim, algunos palmeandole el hombro, otros diciendo "Lo siento mucho", algunas vecinas ofreciendose a atenderlo en cualquier cosa que necesitara, pero Jim los ignoro a todos y se fue del entierro sin su padre.

No fue a la escuela ni a su casa por la siguiente semana.

Finalmente, se aseguro de llegar cuando su padre no estuviera, se encerro en su alcoba, se ducho y vistio y se puso a admirar las estrellas por su ventana, a ver la luz de la luna llena alumbrar la calle y su casa, recordando a su madre y comenzando a llorar sin darse cuenta hasta quedar dormido en su escritorio.

Desperto por la mañana y suspiro. Se asomo por su ventana y vio el auto aun estacionado en la acera, cerro su puño con resentimiento y tomo su mochila, saliendo de la alcoba y encontrandose con su padre quien bebia una taza de cafe en el comedor.

-Al final recordaste que tienes una casa y una familia, James? -Inquirio el mayor con seriedad. Jim aferro su puño a su mochila y siguio su camino hacia la salida, ignorando por completo a su padre.


End file.
